warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ericon Finalez's User Ideas
Ericon Finalez New Mechanics: League-Based Unlock System: As you play through WR, you may notice that there is a system within the game called Leagues. You may be in Gold, Diamond, Champion, Legend, or even Private League. However, you may see some over-powered gear in very low leagues (such as an Ember in Gold II). This mechanic bars you from having too powerful gear in too low of League. All Component based gear will be unlocked in Diamond III; Dash Robots, Ember and Shocktrain are barred in Gold I-III; Dragoon, Scourge, Flux, Redeemer, Ion, Ballista and all COMPONENT Robots are banned in Silver I-III; Vortex, Thermite, Storm, Gust, Arbalest, and Tempest are banned in Bronze I-III. Ericon Finalez: NEW WEAPON CATEGORY: ULTIMATE WEAPONS Weapon types: takes a robot with one to three light to medium slots and/or one or more Heavy slots. These weapons take up all slots on the robot they are equipped on, but you have access to literally unparalleled firepower. While the weapons take a ridiculous amount of time to charge, they usually deal enough damage to one-shot any robot. There is currently one Ultimate Weapon: (Weapon name): G.I.G.A Hardpoint type: Requires two or more Heavy slots. Damage: INCALCULABLE Level/league requirement: Level 30 AND Master League Weapon type: Other Reload: N/A Clip size: 1 Smart Reload: False Lock-on Range: 1100 Requires lock-on: False Additional description: The literal ultimate in long-range weaponry, the G.I.G.A (Greatest Incendiary Game-changing Armament) is the most powerful sniping gun ever created. Made specifically for the Natasha and Fury, this cannon requires the robot to remain stationary so more energy can be diverted to the gun. After thirty seconds of charging, a massive energy projectile will careen towards the enemy, and, upon impact with just about anything, an explosion will occur, severely crippling any robot within a 300-meter radius of the blast. The impact site is also radioactive, so any robot (friend or otherwise) will be damaged over time. The projectile will pass through any shield, and you can only fire the G.I.G.A one time per battle, requiring you to Eject. Price: 10000 Gold FANDOM What is it?: Legendary Pilot Name: ERICK_P.exe Faction Affiliation: EvoLife (former) Pilot Skill: Weyland damages enemies within a radius and has increased healing power (starts at 1%, caps out at 1500 DpS and +20% healing power) Classification: Legendary Lore: Erick Peterson was a normal civilian in the EvoLife colony orbiting Mars, working full-time at the robotics facility designing nano-machinery that could repair allied robots. He also decided to pursue a childhood dream of being the most predominant talk show host on the colony, often sharing the progress of his project with the public. However, as time went on, people outside the colony discovered a horrifying secret within the colony that would lead to his life changing forever. As Erick was working on his nano-machinery in his lab, a bruised and beaten man came up to him asking for water and some food. Being a good man, Erick let him into his lab and offered him the items in question. What he wasn't expecting was the man to suddenly stand up and hold the scientist at gunpoint. The man wiped the convincing makeup off his face and told Erick to start working on his project, but also to add some data the intruder had created. Without further choice, Erick began work on his machinery. Much to everyone's dismay, at around 21:00, an explosion rocked the EvoLife colony. A rouge Weyland had broken out of its Hangar and running on the loose. EvoLife release the Defense Corp., but they were destroyed by this rouge Weyland with little to no effort. Within five minutes, the Weyland had entered a storage container and was shot towards the Earth. Upon further investigation, it was discovered that the nano-machinery had been re-programmed to attack the nearest non-allied object, and that they had killed Erick, but were also keeping him alive, trapping him in a state of programmed living death. Security footage showed him running towards his robot, a heavily modified Weyland and installing the new attack code and entering the robot. A terrorist group had been identified as the source of this new code. Erick fled the colony under the control of the terrorists and was instructed to seek out employment at the nearest Mercenary Employment Works and to comply with any orders received until further notice.